Sting
Shawn Bordan is a wreslter signed to HCW and is working under Sting. Debut,world Champ and heel turn Sting would debut in late 2009 making occasional appearnces decimating his opponents and would go onto win the HCW State Heavyweight CHampionship but would lose it 3 weeks later and would form an alliance with CM Punk but this was short lived as Sting would turn on Punk thus tuning him Heel. Pursuit for the HCW Immortal Title and Suspension Sting would then pursuit the HCW world title decimation everyone in his path until he became Number 1 Contender but would fight a losing effort to then-champion Jim Logan, He would attempt to get another title shot but would be suspended for 30 days for drug abuses. Return and Face turn Sting would return attacking and being attacked untiljavascript:void('Source') he teamed with Jack Swagger to attempt to win the HCW World Tag Team Titles but would fail due to a communication error and Jack hit the Gut Wrench to Sting causing them to lose. Showing signs a Face Turn. Sting would stay a heel attacking his former partner and losing to him by dq the same night. On the April 2,2011 editon of HCW Inferno, Sting would turn face after being attacked by Brock Lesnar. At SlammiMania 2011 Sting would fight Triple H in a No Holds Barred Match, and would defeat the Game, the next night on Raw, he would call out the Undertaker, claiming he is the most supernatural superstar in WWE or TNA, Taker would decline and Sting would offer a match on Raw and the next PPV, Taker would decline, when Sting asked when they would fight, Taker replied. "SlammiMania!" and they disappeared. =TNA= Feud with Mr. Anderson and The Insane Icon Sting would turn heel joining Kane and The Legion of Deamons, he would somehow still have the same level of popularity with the crowd.At the WWE Draft, Sting would be drafted to TNA, there he would start a feud with Mr. Anderson. Sting would turn Face doing so. Sting would show a more Joker-like charater from Batman, defeating Hulk Hogan to give power to TNA back to Dixie Carter, the next night on Raw SuperShow, she would name Sting new GM of Impact. Sting would challange and lose to The Undertaker in a No Holds Barred Match. After WrestleMania, Sting would turn heel, starting to wear red face paint and carrying his baseball bat again, to which he attacked Brother Devon and Finlay before attacking Dixie Carter, blaming her for his loss at WrestleMania. WWE announced he would sign with ''Smackdown!'' and would debut attacking The Undertaker nWo On the August 6 edition of Raw. Sting was forced into the nWo when he lost a match to Daniel Bryan after a run in from the rest of the group. Sting was then announced to be challenging for the newly-recreated WCW World title against Christian. At SummerSlam, Sting and Christian both tapped to a botched Sharpshooter, meaning the title remained vacant. Over the following months, Sting would rarley appear with the nWo. At Clash of the Champions, Sting took part in the beat down on Jacob Cass after he was fired. The following night on Raw, the nWo was placed under new management of former tag team partner, CM Punk and was outstead from the nWo when Sting lost a 6 man tag team match. Heel Turn, Feud with Shawn Micheals & Injury (2014) On the May 12th edition of Raw, Sting turned heel again by injuring his rival, Shawn Michaels, after he lost to Roman Reigns. The following week, Sting was attacked by Micheals during his match with Curtis Axel. Sting defeated Micheals at Payback 2014. The following night, it was announced that along with Micheals & several other superstars, Sting would be moving to the WCW Revival Brand. Sting was injured in his final match with Micheals at Money in the Bank (2014). He will be injured for approximately 6 months. General Manager of RAW On the August 18, 2014 edition of RAW, it was announced Sting is the new Co-GM of RAW. Category:Heel Category:WCW Superstar Category:Inactive.